It's Better Than It Seems
by Slola and Sabbeh
Summary: Kagome is a punk rocker outcast at her school, being picked on by practically everyone she has no one and no where to turn to. Suddenly fate puts her with the most unlikely of people. R&R plz! The rating is T..For now.It might change to M later on ONHOLD!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**Slola: we own Inu-yasha and Rumiko Takahashi is just a made up person!!!**

**(Men in black show up with law suits) **

**Slola: damn!**

**Lama: we own nothing, Rumiko Takahashi is her own person and is maker and creator of the characters, and they all belong to her unless told otherwise.**

**AN: This disclaimer is good for all chapters following this one, if you don't like to bad you just have to deal! Now, on with the story!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Only god knows how much I hate him.

Inu-yasha Tashio. He really thinks he's the shit. It gets me so mad. Why the fuck does he always have to bother me. He is such a stupid, insensitive, jerk! I HATE him…

"Oh look." exclaimed the silver haired hanyou.

"The stupid, ugly, flat, whore is leavin class." Said one of the preps, snickering could be heard from my classmates.

"Where ya goin so damn early?" asked Inuyasha, but as usual I ignored him… More snickering… "BYE KAGOMEEEEEE!!! HAHAHA" and I left that hell classroom without a word, as usual.

…Why do they always do this to me?!? I've done anything to them… I don't deserve this… But still no one needs to know my worries… I'm pretty sure no one cares. I am an Individual... I won't let them tell me how to dress or how to act. I am myself… Maybe that's why they hate me. But, I'm no different! So what! I can't stand rap… I wear only black and red… um... My hair is blue… Whatever, I guess I'm a bit different. I guess I always will be the freak, punk, rocker kid… I don't care… But some times I wanna just—ugh… I wish they'd stop treating me like this…

Eventually I realized how far I had wondered from the school. Deciding it would be best if I took a shortcut instead of walking along the main street. So I took my half broken hand-me-down Walkman out of my jacket and blasted my favorite Pink Spiders CD.

"Hey Higurashi!" I pulled the headphone out of my ear and looked to my side. Thinking 'oh my god… it's them!! What the hell do they want from me? Are they gonna mug me again? '

Fear was evident in my eyes. One of the three boys said teasingly "What are you doing out here all alone?? It's getting pretty dark... Who knows what you'll run into." He smiled. I quickened my pace wanting to get as far away from them as possible, but they followed… I know that there bad news. They made a gang about two months ago and have been terrorizing innocent, unsuspecting victims and have done heinous crimes to anyone in there path. I'm terrified of them... No… Him.

Naraku Hayashi, leader of the crimson spiders. One grade higher than me, three years older. He's my cousin on my dad's side… I'm UNFORTUNATLEY related to him by blood. Onigumo Hayashi; Naraku's younger brother we are both in the same class and yes, he's my cousin. And finally Hakudoshi Mutsein same grade as Naraku believe it or not… He might look like a fifth grader but he's in the ninth grade like Naraku.

"So your mom been fucking anyone lately??" Onigumo said. I was preparing to run but then Naraku grabbed my Sketchbook, and stood still while looking through it. I stopped dead in my tracks hoping he will give me back my sketchbook in one piece. "Awww. Look at all the pretty pictures!" Naraku teased and began ripping pages out of the book, crumpling it and then throwing it into the nearby pond.

I had been trying from the beginning to suppress my anger so I wouldn't get my ass kicked. But it didn't work. "STOP!!" I yelled. "What, are you getting mad? Am I hurting your feelings??" Naraku teased. "Don't worry man. Heh. I bet she's a tramp just like her mom. She'll end up a poor old ugly whore. " Onigumo said. And I blew up, one thing I hate is when people judge my mom. Only god knows what she's been through. " YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO AMOUNT TO ANYTHING YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!!! NO YOUR LOWER THAN TRASH, YOU'RE A BUG!! NO!!!!! YOU'RE DIRT! YOU FILTY WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT!! DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!" I huffed, and then realized what I had been screaming and clasped my mouth with my hands, leaving the boys and myself totally stunned.

Onigumo cursed, "Have you forgotten who the fuck you're talking to you??? You stupid bitch!!" Naraku grabbed my hair and pulled me to his face, the sudden force had made my glasses fall off my face and onto the floor. With our faces inches apart he smiled and said, "With your glasses off you look pretty hot… Wish you had tits though…" Onigumo snickered and Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. I looked at him like he was crazy ' Me?? Hot?? What is he?? Blind!?! I'm flat, ugly, stupid and just… Unacceptable! Every time I look in the mirror I want to puke! If I did a lot, and I mean A LOT of plastic surgery and had a breast implant then it might be a MAYBE.'

Then Naraku whispered in my ear " You know what you said earlier really hurt my feelings… How about I bargain with ya… I can kick your ass or you can let me fuck you… But don't worry if you want I'll pay ya " he smiled, Onigumo yelled "ME TOO BRO!!" I spat in his face "Not on your life… You pathetic fuck." I thought 'Oh no… Why did I just spit in Naraku's face?!? He's gonna kill me for sure now!' He threw me too the floor and cursed, "Stupid bitch…" and they all circled me kicking, spiting, cursing while I was lying on the floor in the fetal position unable to do anything with tears on my face… I will not give them the satisfaction of hearing my screams…

Then I heard a familiar voice. "You bastards!! I looked to see who it was and to my surprise it was Inu-yasha he lunged at Naraku, threw his fists and… Well… He was protecting me…

I don't know why he was protecting me, he just was. It was really weird seeing him stand there fighting with Naraku on my behalf, I mean he always said he hated me so this is a totally different side to him…After all… He always said he hated my guts, I know I do, but here he is… Is something wrong with him? Why is he trying to be hero all of a sudden? It's not like I'll thank him or anything… Then as quickly as it started it was over. Inu-yasha had beaten them all.

"Don't worry man… We'll get you back." Hakudoshi stated and helped Onigumo to his feet and all three of them ran off into the trees. Both of us staring to the direction that they had taken off to.

Then turning to me, he says, "Get up, you look really pathetic sitting on your ass like that" With a slight…blush?? Why in the hell was he blushing? Whatever. I don't care. So I grabbed my stuff and jogged to catch up to him, and kinda gazed at him wondering why the hell he was being so nice all of a sudden. I mean seriously… Protecting me from Naraku and now he's walking with me. Suddenly he glanced at me with a scowl on his face "Don't think I like you or anything freak, I just can't stand that kinda shit. Guys shouldn't be hitting girls." I looked at him startled that he answered my unvoiced question but for some reason it didn't seem to faze me, maybe just MAYBE he might not be all that bad...

Then it happened we stated having a decent conversation. "So how the hell do you know those guys?" he asked.

"Well… Naraku and Onigumo are my cousins on my dad's side. I used to live with them way back." I answered. He seemed confused and upset.

"If there your family, why the hell did they jump you?!" barked Inu-yasha. But I remained silent. My family troubles **do not** concern him so why does he care! Besides It might be the fact that my mom left my dad and she is a shame to the family "I dunno." I answered "What the hell do you mean you don't know! " he barked. Anger and a slight bit of irritation starting to form in his golden orbs.

"It's none of your business." I snapped. I was starting to get angry. My life troubles is none of his business, and since when did he care anyways?? He seemed to notice my irritation and shut his mouth. He is really confusing me. Does he hate me or not?

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me… Whatever. I don't care. It's just… I dunno…" and once again I caught a slight blush. Why is he blushing!?! First he saves me, then we have a normal conversation? I'm sure he has something's up his sleeve. So I asked out of the blue.

"Why the hell are you talking to me?? What the fuck is up with you? You helped me and all but if you wanna go, you can go! Aren't I gonna ruin your reputation or something? Or maybe you just want to find out something embarrassing from me?? Eh?? You sneaky son of a bitch!!" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound like a… Well. A bitch, but I'm pretty sure I did. He looked at me totally confused and then he looked pissed off.

"Whatever. If you want me to go I'll go." And he walked off.

Another day gone by, this is my life…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: well that's all for now.**

**Lama: well I must say not bad for a first chappie or first fic now that I think about it.**

**Slola: yea it's awesome!!! Well now all we need are reviews so we can get encouragement to continue!**

**Lama: well take anything but flames, if you don't have anything nice to say that isn't constructive criticism don't bother.**

**Slola: Yea! Anyways just push that purple shaded button and REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**

**Lama: shut up! Please just tell us what you think. (L)(L)**


	2. My friends

**Slola: we're baaaaaaack!!! **

**Lama: -- awesome diddly... **

**Slola: -looks at Lama- WTF? **

**Lama: could we just write the fuckin thing... **

**Slola: What thing??? **

**Lama: omfg... im ending this authors note... XP **

**AN: Enjoy the fanfic ppl... and hope to god that Slola will learn to shut up... im stuck wit her aaaalllllll day... omg, w/e... PEACE OUT! AND ONCE AGAIN ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

As I watch him walk off I wonder what's on his mind, then eventually I start to wonder why the hell I care? As I make my way towards my house I see that my mother's car isn't in the driveway. Guess she has better places to be...eh whatever. As I walk through the door and drop my bag onto the floor I see my stupid little brother sitting on the sofa eyes glued to the television.

"Hey you freak, finally decide to come home eh?" Souta hollered at me as I walked towards the stairs. I turn and give him the coldest glare I could muster as I walked up the stairs.

Half way up I heard him yell "Kagome get your ass in the kitchen I'm hungry!!" I rolled my eyes and thought why the hell does a six-year-old talk to me like that? Doesn't he know I could kick his ass in a heartbeat? I answered, "Does it seem that I give a fuck?" hmm, maybe that's why…

As I walked towards my bedroom I smile at the sight of creativity on my bedroom door. The ever so beautiful signs that say 'Screw off twerp' 'Do Not Enter' 'Keep Out' 'Souta I'll kick your ass if you get any closer'. As I enter I lock the door so the 'Gangster' kid can't harass me. I take off all my clothes feeling the comfort of being in my undies, and then find my guitar. After I found it I begin to play a few tunes while trying out some new lyrics I wrote.

After a while my phone started to ring and I quickly answered it... yeah right… I continued playing; ignoring the phone until the twerp came banging my door and yelling "Pick up the damn phone hommie G! The freaks you call friends are calling you." I roll my eyes as he walks away. I pick up the phone, and answer "What the hell do want…" I say with a sigh, thanks to caller ID I knew who called. It was Sango…

"OH MY GOD!! THAT STUPID SKANK!! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!! TELLING ME THAT 'Panic! At the disco' IS THE FUCKIN GREATEST BAND IN THE WORLD!!! THEY ARE **JUST** OK!! NOT THE GREATEST!!"

Oh Sango… One of a kind. Me and Sango have been friends since Elementary School, but now we don't go to the same school anymore. She goes to an Arts School for obviously, students who love the Arts. There was a admission fee and I couldn't afford it, so now I go to Sakura Middle School, a 'normal' Middle School but if you hadn't already noticed I'm not all that normal so I don't really fit in.

"GOD DAMMIT!! THE BEST FUCKIN BAND AINT THEM!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER!!! OH MY GOD!! SHE'S TICKING ME TH-"

"Sango next line, be right back" I said.

Maybe she didn't hear me because she continued screaming about Ayame, She's another good friend of mine who used to go to my school. I think I have more things in common with her than Sango. Like for example what we wear, and what we do. We both want to get tattoos and piercing on our eyebrows… Sango said that's stupid and I heard that it's gonna hurt like a bitch, at least Kouga told us so.

Kouga is my super sexy boyfriend. I love him to death. I met him this year through Sango. They all go to the same Middle School. We've been going out for almost four months now.

"Hello?" I answered.

"" OH MY GOD KAGOME!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FUCK OF A FRIEND SAID TO ME!?! sigh it was Ayame.

"WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND WOULD SAY THAT 'Afi' IS THE BEST BAND!! I'LL AGREE JADE PUGET IS HOT, BU- " She continued to yell.

"Ayame, Sango is on the next line. I'm adding her to the convo" I said, and with the press of a button Sango was added to the conversation. This will be fun.

" 'Afi' ISN'T THAT GOOD OF A BAND!! THEY SUCK!" Ayame hollered. I don't think she knew that Sango was on the next line… She should've listen to me more carefully.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!!" sigh This is gonna last a while. So I went and sat in front of my computer, then I signed on to MSN and started to go through my emails,

Fifteen minutes later…

" HOW DARE YOU!! YOU FUCKING POSER!! 'Panic! At the disco' ARENT EVEN ROCK, YOU DUMBASS!!" Sango yelled.

"YES THEY ARE!! AND DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS, YOU DUMBASS!!!" yelled Ayame.

" FINE LETS SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! KAGOME!!" I wasn't paying attention to them so I was kinda confused.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"WHO'S THE GREATEST BAND IN THE WORLD!!' Sango&Ayame yelled in unison.

"The Pink Spiders?" I answered. "BAM!! ……………. (Dialtone) " I wasn't entirely sure why they hanged up on me… Whatever...

I continue to go through my email then someone sent me a message, I opened the window, and I instantly had a smile on my face. It was Kouga.

**XxX.****Emo Kid****.XxX :** hey

**.·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** hi, wuts up

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX **im bored. lol

**.·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. : **me 2 lol

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX **: im addin sango and ayame lets go do something.

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** hmmm. I think there mad at each other…

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX **y?

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** they r both saying each others bands r shitty or summin.

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX :** then it'd be fuckin hilarious, im adding them

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** lmao ok.

Its so cool how we are always thinking the same thing!! I swear we have so much in common. He's the only thing in my life that's going good for me. OH MY GOD! I LOVE HIM!

**- Ayame -** and** AFI ARE THE BEST! **have been added to the conversation.

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX :** heeyyyyyyyyyyyyy girls

**- Ayame - : **yo!

**AFI ARE THE BEST: **hi

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** so… who's the best band?

**- Ayame - : **we decided afi was the greatest..

**AFI ARE THE BEST: **YUP:D

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX :** awww…. Missed all the action… fuck im bored!

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** me 2!!!!!1

**AFI ARE THE BEST: **me 3

**- Ayame - : **GOT AN IDEA! Lets all go to sango's place!

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX :** im in.

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. :** sure! I'll go get changed

**·.·. Rocker Chick.·.·. has left the conversation.**

**XxX.**** Emo Kid****.XxX :** im comin over.. OUT!

**XxX. Emo Kid.XxX has left the conversation.**

**AFI ARE THE BEST: **WUT!! Y MY PLACE!!

**-Ayame- : **later sango:P be there in a few!

**- Ayame- has left the conversation.**

**AFI ARE THE BEST: **OMFG!

Haha it's so funny how Sango over reacts. I walk around throwing things around my room hoping to find something good to wear. As soon as I found the perfect pair of my tightest black jeans and my black belly top that says 'Fuck You Too' I put it on, did my makeup, fixed my belly ring (Me and Ayame got our belly buttons pierced last week), grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. While walking down stairs Souta turned and looked at me, noticing that I was walking for the door he asks.

"Where the fuck do you think your going dressed like that?" He asked.

I turned to look at him, jeez maybe he should look at the mirror before he judges others. His pants are so low if he bent over you could see his ass, and his clothing were WAY to big for him. Goddamn this kid ticks me off.

" Out." I stated, and then I put my shoes on and walked out of the house heading towards Sango's Place.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slola: another chapter regrettably over :(**

**Lama: sigh stop being so dramatic…. There's always a next chapter…**

**Slola: Indeed there is!! Hehehe I'm gonna end the authors note this time!!**

**AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!! Lama and me are gonna update ASAP. You know we got school and all… we get kinda busy. BUT IM NOT GONNA MAKE EXCUSES! We'll update by… hmm… Tuesday at the latest… if we don't update… SORRY!!! lol… REVIEW PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!**


	3. An Unwanted Encounter

**Lama: HELLO ALL!! Omg! It took me forever to write this!**

**Slola: Yup, yup.**

**Lama: Sorry for the long wait but me and Slola were having arguments… lmao… we TOTALLY changed the WHOLE story… so yeah… and some of the pairings have been changed… **

**Slola: Yep! I WON!**

**Lama: -.- w/e… it'll be a much better fanfic now that we did some major changes to the story line… but ya I like it :)**

**Slola: Okay now lets get on with it! We've made them wait long enough!**

**AN: OKAY! Here's the story! Really sorry for the long wait… but what can ya do?? Damn I HATE high school… ENJOY THE STORY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

On my way to the bus stop I see the usual, gangsters hanging out in front of buildings either smoking, chatting with there buds, or selling drugs among other things. As I was getting to the bus stop, I boarded the 23 heading into the 'richer' part of the neighborhood. Sitting in the back of the bus waiting for my stop I see the houses fly by, the scenery changing quickly from that of the slums to that of the rich. Finally reaching my destination I pull the cord and exit the bus and begin the walk to Sango's house.

In Sango's neighborhood I see the usual, rich snooty kids driving by in their expensive cars…. Probably with daddy's credit card tucked safely away in their pockets. Walking along the same plain streets, with rich houses and the stupid people who own them. Finally getting to one of these houses in particular, I reach the largest house in this neighbor hood, Sango's house.

Well she doesn't actually live there on her own she lives in the HUGE basement of her grandparent's house. I swear the house is four-stories high and Sango lives on the bottom floor. If I wanted to I could probably fit two big apartments into her one basement.

Finally reaching the gates I look up the hill towards her massive house…Once again I have to complete the overly long trek from the base of the hill to her door step. Finally reaching my destination I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell when Sango flung the door open…Sometimes I seriously think this chick is telepathic or something.

"Oh! Kagome come on in. I had a feeling someone was at the door." She said smiling sheepishly…Sometimes I wonder if living with her grandparents caused her to turn out like this. Always so desperate to see her friends that she just somehow knew when they were going to ring the doorbell.

Walking into her house I realized that I was the first person there. "Hey Sango?" I asked. She merely replied "Hmm?" Shaking my head at her airiness I asked "Where are the others?" And right after I asked she ran to the door again…I swear what is up with that I was just about to get an answer to. Suddenly the door flew open and my question was answered, "Well two more are right here. Hi! Kouga and Ayame!"

"Hi Sango!" both reply at the same time. Kouga and Ayame live really close by, two houses down, so they always arrive everywhere together. Which is cool I guess, better than being a loner coming from my part of town.

Just as we had moved into the living room to have a bit of fun when we all heard a car door opened, and shut close. Sango being the nosey one of the group went and looked out the window. "Shit!" Wow, she cursed. That was unexpected. "Kouga you gotta go" she said with urgency in her voice as she started to push him out the back door. Although I myself am at a complete loss as to why…Hmm, Kouga looks to be feeling the same way. "What the hell Sango, why are you throwing me out?" He asked a bit angry but still very confused.

Looking at Sango expectantly we all waited for her reply. We didn't have to wait very long, for as soon as the question left his lips Sango told him "My grandparents are home and they have a strict **NO BOYS** rule! You have to hide! Now!" A look of realization dawned on Kouga face as he was shoved out the door and into the backyard.

Well that was weird. She just shoved my boyfriend out of the house like it was nothing. I should-

"Hello children" Sango's grandparents chirped.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Taijiay" We all said in unison. Then out of nowhere we heard

"AHH THERE'S A CRAZY MAN EATING DOG OUT HERE HELP ME!!!!!!"

Looking over at us Sango's grandfather asked," Children, what was that noise?"

Quickly Sango said "Oh it was just a song we were listening to. It's called Ah Crazy Man Eating Dog Out Here! Help Me." He screamed. Her grandparents looked at us all in turn suspiciously before leading their guests away while muttering, "What kind of weird music are the young children of today listening too…"

When the grandparents were far enough into the house Sango let Kouga back in. "Oh Kouga I'm sooo sorry, I totally forgot about Jaws. My grandmother bought him in hopes of guarding the house from both intruders and unwanted males." At hearing that I nearly died with laughter, unwanted males…. That's what the killer dog, Jaws, had deemed Kouga.

Kouga looking at me with a look of mock hurt simply stated, "I can't believe you find this funny Kagome…I mean that dog could have killed me. And here you are laughing like it's nothing. –sigh- what kinda girlfriend does that?" He asked disappointed.

Looking back at him, I wiped my tears and in fake remorse I replied, "Oh Kouga, you poor, poor dear…did the mean old doggy woggy hurt you?" Kouga simply responded to my taunts with a huff.

Five minutes latter Ayame moaned "You guys, I'm dieing of boredom here. Lets do something else" Sango's face brightened at the mention of leaving her house but no one else noticed it. So I decided to take the initiative "Let's go to the mall!" This, of course, was easily meat with a chorus of agreement and a groan from Kouga.

Ayame was all giddy when she finally remembered something "Ohhhhh, Kagome there was this awesome top I wanted to show you" I looked over to here and with a huge nod and grin on my face as we all headed for Sango's garage. Ayame runs ahead and yells "I CALL SHOTGUN!!" Sango snickers" WELL IM DRIVING" sprinting towards the garage as well. And I to raced them to the garage, Kouga shaking his head at our stupidity.

Arriving at the mall Ayame complained "oh my gosh… cant believe you beated me! I was so much ahead from you!" I smiled "Hehehe I'm a fast runner… You know gotta keep running from those preps..." I said as Sango started giggling at the thought of that. When we enter the mall we all make our way to the story that has the top Ayame is dieing to show me.

As we approach she runs ahead and starts looking for the top. Moving to see what she has Ayame holds up the shirt and exclaims, "Isn't this the most unique and most awesome shirt ever?"

Unique? That's HARDLY the word for it… It was the most terrifyingly ugly top I have ever seen in my life! It had green polka dots; an orange background and it had a purple skull in the middle of the monstrosity. Looking at the shirt in her hand forces me to realize that I can't believe we have the same taste. Sometimes the things she call beautiful or awesome I have to fight back gagging at.

Smiling lightly I simply tell her "It's not my style"

She shrugs her shoulders and goes to the register and purchases the top... What a waste of money I thought. How in the world does she like things like that is **beyond** me. Leaving the shop we move towards the food court to hang out.

Once we get there Ayame immediately buys a milkshake, and settles in with the group. "Hey guys wanna see my 'talent'?" everybody looked at her wondering what she was talking about when Ayame stuffs to straws up her nose and begins to drink her milkshake… Holy crap she can drink milk through her nose! We all broke out laughing hysterically drawing almost all the attention in the food court on to us.

After we had calmed down a bit Kouga whispered in my ear… " Kagome," he said "you wanna go hang out somewhere where we can be…. Erm… umm… Alone?" he said. I nod my head in agreement and Kouga grabs my hand and pulls me away. Sango noticed this and her and Ayame began to make small jokes "Oh, hey you lovebirds, make sure to be gentle 'cause Kagome is still a virgin!" They sang. Blushing I wonder how or why they have to make a comment like that, I bet they just enjoy tormenting me.

Looking back Kouga calls out "Don't worry I will!" Sometimes I fear what goes through his hormonal head. Sometimes he acts like a teen that is just hitting puberty, when in fact he has been in puberty for a while.

Walking off Kouga pulled me into a department store and pushed me onto the back wall and began to kiss me. I was surprised wondering 'hey we are in a shoppers drug mart… I don't wanna make out here…' but I was also in a state of bliss when he started to kiss my neck, then I realized things were going really fast. I mean his hands are everywhere; under my shirt in between my thighs... jeez I'm only 15! "Umm, Kouga" I stated hesitantly. A moan was my response… he was nibbling and sucking on my neck. "We're taking this a bit too fast, I mean this is nice and all but were in the middle of a shoppers drug mart and your hands are under my shirt." I stated, and to my delight and oddly enough disappointment Kouga removed his lips from my neck with a groan. Soon after he kind if gave a happy sound that strangely sounded like a happy squeal.

When I pulled out my Compaq mirror I realized why he was so happy. There was a giant hickey on my neck that was clearly noticeable. I bet he's so fucking proud of that… jeez if my mom sees it she'll kick my ass… Why in the hell is he so happy about that?

Glaring at the happy grin on his face I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where our friends were. On the way back I sadly didn't notice that my disgusting cousin and his goons were there and 'he' had seen the hickey on my neck.

"What a friggin slut. I can't believe she let him do that to her." Onigumo blanched as he watched his biggest obsession walk down the hall. He would never admit it but ever since they were little kids Onigumo had, had the biggest crush a guy could have on a girl. Kagome never did notice though.

Naraku looking at her glares and says "What a freak her and her 'friends' are." Looking around Naraku took in his surroundings. He was sitting in the more secluded section with his buddies in the back of the mall right in front of a Sport Check.

Naraku decides he wants to mess with his favorite cousin for a while. Signaling to his friends he moves out into the hall area and in front of Kagome. She then unwillingly bumps into him and mutters a quick apology to which he smirks at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During my rampage of anger I hadn't realized I let Kouga go and that he was walking ahead of me. I was to busy muttering to myself about how stupid boyfriends are and that they felt the need to push there girlfriends into uncomfortable situations. God! I was soo mad! Then I bumped into someone. Muttering a quick apology I went back to my ranting or so I thought. Looking up I realized that I had bumped into the one person I didn't want to see, ever. It was Naraku.

Looking into his eyes he grabbed my upper arm and said but a few simple words

"Hey slut, do to me whatever you did to that asshole" Naraku demanded.

"What?" I asked,

"Don't play dumb! We saw you two getting out of the store together and look at that fucking mark on your neck!" Onigumo said angrily.

I answered back "Well, what I do has nothing to do with you, so screw off!" I was trying to be brave but even Naraku knew I was terrified.

I look over Naraku's shoulder and I saw Ayame and Sango looking at me totally confused. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU! You don't want a repetition of last time do you?" Naraku said angrily, and I did as he asked and looked at him eye to eye.

"So are you going to be a good girl or do **I** have to punish you again?" he smirks.

At this point I'm terrified and I start to feel that my tears are about to fall, until I feel someone pull me back. Thank god some one came to save me! I look to see my savior and it was none other than Kouga, He then pushes me to Ayame and Sango, and then starts a fistfight with Naraku and his friends. When Kouga punched Naraku in the face until he started bleeding from the mouth I left Sango and Ayame and went to Naraku and Kouga to attempt to break the fight so we wouldn't get into trouble.

But unfortunately a Security Guard comes into the scene and asks. "What the hell are you kids doing!" he said angrily.

Quickly Hakudoshi states, "Those fucking freaks are crazy… Outta nowhere the start a fight with us." Kouga or me didn't even have a chance tell our side of the story! The Security Guard stared at us in disgust.

"Get out of the mall, or I will throw you out. You bunch of misfits!" He threatened. And just like that we left the mall. God! I hate it when people judge us. We didn't even do anything! They are the ones who started it! We walk out standing in the parking lot then my cell phone starts ringing. It was Sango.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! ONE SECOND YOUR WITH US THEN THE OTHER YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" she yelled.

"We got kicked out, we are in the parking lot… Umm… we can talk about it later. " I said.

"Um okay, we are coming out." She stated.

I quickly reply, "No don't worry, you guys stay at the mall. Have fun. Kouga and me will go somewhere… Hmm maybe my house." I said.

"You sure Kags?" she asks.

"Positive, well I'm gonna get off the phone. Can't be wasting my minutes. Later" I said.

"Okay. Bye!" and with that I hung up the phone and Kouga looked at me questioningly. I look at him confused, and ask, "Why are you looking at me like that."

He smiles "Didn't you just tell me we are going to fast." I looked at him totally confused, and as soon as it registered to me what he was thinking I muttered, "Pervert…" and we began the walk to the bus stop heading for my place.

After we catch the bus, get off the bus and walk towards my house I notice yet again that my mother's car isn't parked in our driveway. Excellent. Kouga and me, all alone… I blush at the thought, having my own little perverted fantasies. As I walk in I take off my shoes followed by Kouga, and I hear

"Kagome who's the other freak?" Souta asked.

Hmm… I guess not TOTALLY alone. "None of your business." I snap back and start walking upstairs, once again Kouga following me.

"Oh dude by the way!" Souta yells.

Kouga stops and looks at him "Yeah?"

He snickered "Be easy on her. She's still a virgin…" I was totally embarrassed. God why does everyone love to torment me! Kouga shakes his head and starts walking up the stairs.

When we get to my bedroom I plop my self onto my bed and start searching in my drawers and under my bed for my Nintendo 64. With Kouga just sitting on the edge of my bed. When I got back up I noticed he had my remote in his hands and he was flipping threw channels. I walk around my room still searching for that damned Nintendo 64. I eventually found it and we began playing Diddy kong Racing for a few hours. Hmm.. 7:45pm-11:30pm aproximatley...

Then i felt a bit hungry, remebering i havent had dinner yet, I get up and head for my door until Kouga stood walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So babe…what ya wanna do now?" turning around I gave him a suggestive look and thought ' f$ dinner! '

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" was my simple reply but knowing Kouga he picked up on it. I never noticed how horny Kouga was… but I don't mind.

Smiling Kouga pressed his lips against mine in a demanding, hungry, feverish kiss. In response I easily returned it with one of my own. Trailing his tongue across my bottom lip I gave him access to my hot cavern, which he quickly made use of. Leaving no part of my mouth untouched he explored the cavern known as my mouth with his brutal but arousing kiss.

I moaned as our tongues began a battle of dominance, unfortunately he won. Sadly the kiss ended when the demand for air became too great, although we didn't stay parted for long. Quickly we resumed the kiss and he had-

"DING! DONG!" We heard the door bell ring.

Kouga kept going but I pushed him off of me and looked out of my window and saw a red Dodge Caravan parked in our driveway. Damn. I thought mom is home, she usually come MUCH later! I walk to window and open it, I can hear someone stomping up the stairs. Damn it! She must have seen guy shoes in the foyer! I walk to Kouga grab him and gave him a forced kiss then I looked at him in the eyes, he once again today seemed TOTALLY confused.

I walked with him to the window and said "OUT!"

Kouga looked at me surprised "WHAT!" he exclaimed.

I answer; "Please Kouga, just go!" he looks at me noticing the urgency in my eyes and climbs out. I close the windows and the curtains and had a sigh of relief, and sit on my bed.

Then… BAM! My bedroom door was slammed open with a fuming mother right at the entrance. She looks at me, and I look at her with a fake confused and innocent expression. She walked to my closet searched through it, walked into my bathroom and even looked under my bed.

I looked at her and asked innocently "What are you looking for?" she looks at me and says, "Where is the guy!" I look at her faking confusion

"What are you talking about?" i asked.

She looks at me "Don't try to play dumb with me Kagome. Whose shoes are those?" She asks.

"Hmm… Their mine." She looks at me and shakes her head

"Don't lie to me, you aren't a size 13 men." She said.

Damn his big feet! I thought. Well… ahem, that it is actually pretty good… I begin blushing and then remember of the situation I'm in. I look at her silently and then Souta walks into my room.

"I brought them for her, they used to be Kingsley older brothers shoes, but he said he didn't need them and Kagome's shoes are all screwed up so I brought them for her." He said with his gameboy in his hand. My mom looked at me then Souta and walked out of the room, feeling stupid.

Ahhh… I love my dear little sweet Souta. So loving and caring… The ideal little brother... Even at times when he's a pain in the ass, he still would never stab me in the back… how I love little sweet innocent loving-

"I want 20 bucks." He stated. I glare at him and curse.

"Fuck off you tard!" I said while throwing my pillow at him. He sucks his teeth and walks out. I smile and lie down on my bed. Yawning I look at the time. Hmmm… it's 11:52pm… I should get some shuteye… I then hear my step dad walk threw the door and he yells for me. "KAGOME!" he calls.

I groan and walk downstairs, "Ya. You called"

"Where have you been all day. You damn skank, wheres my dinner!" he slurred. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I state and with that I head to my bedroom.

I forgot. It's Friday… He goes out and gets drunk comes home and starts trouble. God I have no clue why my mom puts up with his bullshit. I swear one day I'm gonna leave this place and **never** look back.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" he yelled. I ignored him and walked a bit faster up the stairs. He had attempted to chase me up the stairs but he slips and falls backwards.

He then yells while lying on the ground, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUSH ME! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?!" he yells for my mother to hear. She exits the kitchen and walks towards us.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you! Go to bed!" she yelled at me. That bastard looked at me with a triumphant smile.

I roll my eyes; I'm not even in the mood to argue with that woman and that drunk, things could get ugly. I'll get **him** back... eventually. I walk to my room, lock the door and plop onto my bed. Noticing that I am still wearing my tank top and tight jeans, I get up walk to my closet and get dressed into my sleeping clothes which consist of my little brothers boxers and one of my tank tops...

I jump onto my bed eager to get some sleep. I lie on my bed and cover myself with the comforter, and close my eyes until….

"RING! RING! RING!" I looked at my alarm clock. 12:02am… And someone was calling my cell. I cursed under my breath and searched for that damned thing. I found it in my jean pocket, so I answer the call.

"Hello Sango, haven't you noticed what time it is, or do you just not care?" I said a bit angrily.

"Umm. Hi Kagome… Sorry " She said sheepishly.

"So what do you want." I ask

"Hmm… Have you looked at the time yet," she said all happily and bubbly.

I think about what the hell would she be getting at. Did she call me to tell her the time? Because if she did… that'd be retarded.

I answer slowly "Midnight…"

"YUP IT IS!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed into the phone.

I moved away from the phone and sighed, is this all that she called for… Damn, my bed looked so inviting… I don't wanna be on the phone…

"OMG! Now your 16yrs old! I'm so proud!" she yelled.

I place the phone back onto my ear and say "Sango… I'm REALLY tired, and I don't wanna be on the phone right now…"

"Oh common Kagome!" she insisted, "You just turned 16! Tell me what you wanna do, and where you wanna go! Like what-"

"I want to go to bed, and I wanna sleep. Good Night." And with that I hang up my phone, turn it off and lie in my bed. I didn't wanna seem like a… Bitch… but I'm pretty sure I did… whatever…

Hmmm… Nice warm bed… I think with a smile. I then cover myself with my blanket, throw my cell onto my dresser, and fall asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lama: PHEW! That was a long chapter! Lmao I said I'd update last, last Tuesday… lmao I lied!**

**Slola: Yup, yup.**

**Lama: well… hmm… I think the long wait was worth it...**

**Slola: Yup, yup.**

**Lama: is that all your gonna say…**

**Slola: Nope, nope.**

**Lama: Never mind…**

**AN (Lama): My head hurt like a bitch after I wrote this 0o PLEASE do review! It makes me so happy seeing that people are enjoying our fic as much as we enjoy writing it… well I think I'm not gonna post in a while… I'm pretty busy this week, and I'm grounded ( I'm not even allowed on the comp right now!) so yeah… we'll update… eventually…**


	4. SORRY!

**AN:** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!

**BOTH:** To all our loyal readers out there I would like to say a HUGE sorry to you all. No we are not dead just…..there is some screwed up shit going on and all our stories have been put on hold until further notice...

Sorry once again to you all…

**Lama:** plz don't hurt me…it's not my fault life's a bitch

**Slola:** No, I believe it is…..but anyways we're totally sorry to be doing this to you all.

**Lama:** I guess this is just our way of saying….

**BOTH:** plz don't hate us….life's a bitch and it's not our fault…but this story is now on hold….

**Lama:** So hold the rotting food….plz!!!!!!


	5. SORRY NOT A CHAPPIE

**Slola:** Ladies and gents...I'm sorry to inform you that this story might be permenently put on hold.

**Lama:** yea guys, things have gone from bad to worse

**Slola:** sorry to any of you who really wanted the story to continue

**Lama:** thx for all your love and support and if by chance things get better we promise that you'll be the first to know.

**Both:** much love to you all and once again thx!!

**Lama:** WE REALLY ARE SORRY THAT IT HAD TO COME TO THIS!!


End file.
